jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter/Archiv2014
Pass auf mit dem Klicken Ey, Kollege! Pass auf, wo du hinklickst! Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Corran (Diskussion) 14:22, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Grml... Ja, mein iPad hat meinen Scrollversuch als Tippen interpretiert und ich hatte den Finger wohl gerade auf dem "Zurücksetzen"-Link... Dumme Sache... Warum zum Henker muss man ein "Rückgängig machen" bestätigen und ein "Zurücksetzen" nicht? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:26, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) YouTube Guten Tag Hunter, in der BV wurde ja ausgemacht, dass ich unseren YouTube Kanal verwalte. Nun meinten ein paar Admins, dass du dieses Passwort hättest. Könntest du das mir an meine E-Mail sende? Es sollte langsam mal durchgesetzt werden, da sich wahrscheinlich eine Menge JP Leser wundern, das der Channel noch nicht benutzt wird. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 20:40, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Es tut mir leid, das Passwort für den YouTube-Channel habe ich nicht. Und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, wer das haben könnte... Vielleicht Heimat Eins. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:31, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie könnten wir ihn denn kontaktieren? Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 01:51, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich könnte auch einen zusätzlichen Account erstellen, falls das andere nicht klappt. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 02:04, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Naja, Versuchs erstmal über seine Diskussion-Seite, oder sende ihm ne Mail... Zur Not müssen wir zu deiner zweiten Idee greifen... --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:57, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich habe vergessen, wie die Seite heißt auf der man einem anderen Benutzer ne Mail senden kann, kannst du sie mir verraten? Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 14:56, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Httpquizillateennickcomuser-imagesaararoaronagmar1136536505-sdarthmauljpg-3429.jpg Hi Hunter, ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Name angemessen ist. Kannst du da vielleicht noch einmal darüberschauen. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:18, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt, Bild gelöscht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:27, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Dankeschön. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:28, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag N'abend, Kollege. Was hältst du eigentlich von diesem Vorschlag hier? Deine Meinung dazu würde mich mal interessieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:32, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Herr Kollege! Du bist jetzt genau doppelt so alt wie ich. ;-) Mache dir 'nen schönen Tag und feiere 'n büschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:37, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles Gutre auch von mir. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:18, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) UCs N'abend Hjhunter, ich habe gesehen, dass Dscherndl immer noch mehrere Artikel, siehe unten, unter UC stehen hat, die außer der Vorlage hierfür keinen Inhalt haben. Müssten diese dann nicht eigentlich gelöscht werden? Das sind die Artikel: 2V-R8, Nadia Grell, Talos Drellik, C2-N2, Pierce, Broonmark, Felix Iresso, Fideltin Rusk, Zenith, Archiban Kimble, Tharan Cedrax, Gault, Dritter Barsen'thor. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:26, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Habe deinen Beitrag insofern verändert, dass ich die Wikilinks auskommentiert habe, damit keine unnötigen Rotlinks erzeugt werden... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:32, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::In Ordnung. Ich habs halt deshalb verlinkt, damits einfacher ist ;). Danke schön. Robonino (Komlink) 11:38, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) HGA Hallo Hjhunter, bei den HDK-Regeln hab ich sich widersprechende Worte entdeckt. In der letzten Benutzerversammlung wurde eine Begutachtungsphase eingeführt, jedoch steht ganz oben noch: ''"Eine Begutachtungsphase gibt es nicht, da die unten genannten Kriterien einleuchtend sein dürften. Nach der Aufstellung wird die Wahl von einem Jedi-Meister oder Jedi-Ritter durch die Abgabe seiner Stimme eingeleitet." Könntest du das vielleicht ändern? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:43, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt.--Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:35, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ein Tipp Hi Hunter, ich habe einen Tipp erhalten wie wir in Google besser gefunden werden und wollte dich Fragen, ob das irgendwie möglich ist. Also ich denke, das sind Fehler in den Scripten. Vielleicht kannst du es dir mal ansehen. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 19:00, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Das hat weniger was mit der Auffindbarkeit bei Google was zu tun, sondern eher mit gutem und vor allem korrekten Programmierstil. Ob das w3c nun sagt, dass unsere Seite fehlerfrei ist oder nicht, interessiert Google nicht. Allerdings ist es schon ein wenig irreführend, dass da so viele Fehler drin sind... Leider kann ich da nicht viel machen, da die Markup Validation den eigenlichen Quellcode scannt, der dargestellt wird (den kann man sich auch selber angucken, wenn man z.B. im Firefox die Quellcode-Ansicht wählt) und wie ihn der Browser interpretiert (der übrigens diese Fehler ausgleicht). Unsere Hauptseite ist in dem Teil, den wir durch die Bearbeitung anpassen können, sauber. Auf alles andere haben wir keinen Zugriff (Vielleicht mit gewissen Ausnahmen, die aber bei dem Markup-Check, soweit ich das sehe nicht relevant sind). Insofern ist das ne nette Sache, gehört aber nicht auf meine Disku, sondern auf die von den Wikia-Mitarbeitern (ElBosso, Avatar oder Mira84) Bild:;-).gif --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:33, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, ich werde das weiterleiten. Vielen Dank, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 12:47, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) JavaScript in Wikia Hallo Hunter, ich habe eine Frage. Kennst du eine Möglichkeit, wie man JavaScript in einen Artikel hier implementiert. MfG 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 18:41, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, keine Ahnung... Schau dich mal auf den Wikia-Hilfeseiten um, vielleicht findest du was darüber... Wofür willst du das denn nutzen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:54, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo nochmal. Ich wollte ausprobieren das in die Seiten Mando'a-Wörterbuch/Basic-Mando'a und Mando'a-Wörterbuch/Mando'a-Basic zu implementieren, da beide Seiten relativ lang und unübersichtlich sind. Die Inhaltsverzeichnisse verhelfen meiner Meinung nach bei diesen Fällen, gerade bei Mando'a Basic, nur wenig. MfG 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:55, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Miss/Mister Star Wars Moin, moin! Vor einigen Tagen erklärte ich die Abstimmung der Misswahlen für beendet und ''bestanden, allerdings wies Ben Braden mich daraufhin, dass diese laut Protokoll erst bei drei Fürstimmen mehr als Gegenstimmen als bestanden gelten. Jetzt bin ich mir wegen der drei Neutralstimmen, die nichts gegen eine Einführung hätten, jedoch nicht sicher: Muss ich die Wahl für gescheitert erklären und neu diskutieren lassen oder soll das so bleiben? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:51, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin. Bei Abstimmungen gelten Enthaltungen nicht als abgegebene Stimmen und sind daher bei der Mehrheitsberechnung nicht mitzuzählen. Es müssen also drei ausdrückliche Pro-Stimmen mehr als Kontra-Stimmen da sein, ansonsten ist die Wahl gescheitert. PS: Link zur Abstimmungsseite wäre nett ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:51, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach verdammt, entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, das hatte ich ganz vergessen... Aber ja, Flusswelt hat recht, so wäre es richtig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:34, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::@Flusswelt: Bitte sehr. Danke für die Antworten, dann werde ich die Wahl wieder aus dem Archiv holen und eine neue Diskussions starten. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:02, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Inaktivität Hallo Leute, Ich werde aufgrund meines Umzugs aus Bremerhaven nach Hamburg vorrübergehend inaktiv sein. Wie der ein oder andere sicherlich schon bemerkt hat, bin ich in der letzten Zeit schon nicht wirklich aktiv gewesen, habe lediglich hier und da mal einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Dies hat alles mit meinem Umzug und den entsprechenden Vorbereitungen, sowie mit meinem neuen Job zu tun. Ich denke ihr seid alle bei dem aktuellen Adminteam weiterhin gut aufgehoben. Ich bin für Fragen und Meinungen aber weiterhin eingeschränkt verfügbar, werde mich aber aus allem anderen vorerst und vorrübergehend zurückziehen. Sofern ich mich in Hamburg entsprechend eingerichtet habe, werde ich euch informieren und dann auch wieder zur Verfügung stehen, sofern mein neuer Job das erlaubt, was ich noch nicht einschätzen kann. Ich hoffe das dies nicht länger als 3 Monate dauert. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:54, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Du bist ein Verräter, dass du mich hier als einzigen JP-User allein in Bremerhaven lässt und dich nach Hamburg verziehst! Bremerhaven ist so eine schöne Stadt Datei:Emoticon crying.png ... okay, vielleicht mehr der südliche Teil, aber trotzdem. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Naja, jedenfalls wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Job und hoffe, du wirst uns in Zukunft irgendwann mal wieder zur Verfügung stehen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:02, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Auch ich wünsche dir Glück. Ich hoffe du kannst wieder öfters ins JP reinschauen, wenns dein Job zulässt. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:39, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Von meiner Seite aus wünsche ich dir ebenfalls viel Erfolg. Ich hoffe, dass dich die Inaktivität nicht zum verlassen der JP zwingt, denn es ist schwer dich wegzudenken. Hoffentlich wirst du bald wieder Aktiv werden. Viel Erfolg, '''Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:16, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hoffe, dass dir dein neuer Job zusagt und du dich in Hamburg wohlfühlen wirst. Du hast hier in der JP viel geleistet und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn wir einen so engagierten Benutzer wie dich verlieren würden. Viel Erfolg in deinem neu beginnenden Lebensabschnitt und ich hoffe, dich bald wieder in unseren Reihen zu sehen. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Meister Hunter. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:48, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß nicht, ob du wieder komplett da bist, aber willkommen zurück! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:06, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nein, bin nicht wieder da, aber ich hatte gerade Zeit für ein paar kleinere Aktualisierungen. Ich werde sehr wahrscheinlich auch erstmal nicht wieder so aktiv sein, wie zuvor. Die Zeit fehlt mir einfach. Was nicht heisst, dass ich nicht hier und da mal n Artikel verfassen könnte, oder, gerade bei dem SWTOR-Artikel, Aktualisierungen einpflege usw. Ich habe mich nur aus dem "Tagesgeschäft" zurückgezogen. Aber Danke, dass du mich wieder willkommen heisst Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:23, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es freut mich auf jeden Fall wieder von dir zu hören Bild:--).gif Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:28, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) IRC Hey, ich würd gern was mit dir besprechen. Könntest du - wenn du Zeit hast- mal kurz in den Chat schauen? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:20, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia-Seite Hallo Hjhunter! Auf Jedipedia ist ja noch eine Baustelle; ein Jahresrückblick für 2013 wäre schon ganz toll. Unsere Fortschritte, was wir so gemacht haben (z.B. Benutzerversammlungen). Ralux (Diskussion) 11:01, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gelöschte Bilder Tach Hjhunter, du hast eineige Bilder die ich hochgeladen habe, gelöscht, mit dem dem Verweiß "verweißt" nun wollte ich ma fragen, was du mit "verwaießt" meinst. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 11:34, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, "verwaist" kommt von dem Wort "Waise", was dir vielleicht ein Begriff ist. Es bedeutet im Wiki-Sinn, dass das hochgeladene Bild nicht in Artikeln verwendet worden ist. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du die Bedingungen zum Hochladen von Bildern, die auf der Seite zum Hochladen von Bildern beschrieben sind, nicht eingehalten hast (korrekte Quellen, korrekte Formatireung, Kategorisierungen etc.), sind die Bilder seit dem Hochladen lediglich auf deiner Benutzerseite eingebunden worden, was den Bestimmungen nicht entspricht, also: Die Bilder werden gelöscht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:40, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ahhhh. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 16:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bild Ich schreibe dich jetzt hier an, weil ich bei Corrans Diskussion den Überblick verloren habe und das hier schneller gehen müsste. Hier das Bild, ich hatte es bereits vor einigen Tagen hochgeladen: Alderaan.zugeschnitten. Danke, dass du's machts Hunter :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:11, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:54, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) .jpg, .png und der ganze andere Kram Moin, moin! Ich habe gerade eben versucht, deiner Bitte nachzukommen und die HtEStT-Bilder mithilfe Paints in .jpg-Format umzuwandeln. Ich habe es getan, wie du gesagt hast: Datei geöffnet, Name unter „Speichern unter“ geändert und anschließend abgespeichert. Aber die Dateigröße bleibt die Selbe wie bei der Ausgangsdatei im .png-Format. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:46, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... Das ist dann sehr komisch, bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtig gemacht hast? Ich habe nämlich gerade das selbe gemacht und das erste Bild in der Kat ist von 8,5 MB auf 1,4 MB geschrumpft... Ich habe das Bild runtergeladen, also die volle Auflösung, Paint geöffnet, das Bild über den Öffnen-Dialog geladen und dann Speichern unter... und JPEG-Bild angeklickt und gleich wieder auf Speichern im nächsten Dialog-Fenster... Und siehe da, es ist geschrumpft! Versuchs nochmal! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:31, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach, Mensch ... wieso verpenne ich Antworten auf anderen Diskussionsseiten immer? Tut mir leid. Ja, danke. Okay. Ich werd's nochmal überprüfen. Corran (Diskussion) 12:06, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Knabberkram Chat Hey Hunter, da wir nun einen neuen Chat eingerichtet haben, möchte ich es dir nun mitteilen, wenn du gerade da bist. Hier gibt es die neuen Daten: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:41, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hi Hjhunter, Du hattest mich gerade auf das Bild von "Jango Fett" angesprochen. Ich verstehe allerdings nicht ganz. Das Bild nutze ich nur als Avatar. Ob das im Kanon oder außerhalb davon ist, bleibt doch unberührt? (Das Bild ist als Wallpaper zu finden, Link habe ich aber auf nem anderen PC) (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 07:41, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) :Hi Jedi Equester, :Die Frage kann ich auch beantworten. Das du dein Bild als Avatar benutzt, ist nicht ganz richtig. Wäre es wirklich dort, gäbe es das Problem nicht, da man das Bild dann nicht hochladen muss. Jedoch hast du es in die Infobox deiner Benutzerseite eingefügt, was es als hochgeladenes Bild in der JP identifiziert und so wie jede andere Datei behandelt werden, also mit Quellen, Lizenz und Kategorien versehen werden musss. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:20, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Moin Akt'tar, ::Ah ich sehe was ihr meint. Ändere das später noch :) (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 08:31, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) ::: Bin mir nicht ganz im Klaren, ob das nun verwendet werden darf oder nicht. Meine Quelle: http://www.droidforums.net/gallery/data/515/bounty_hunter_jango_fett_droid.jpg :::Habe es zumindest mal auf meinem Profil entfernt. Grüße(Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 11:06, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) Ich hab wieder Internet Moin, wollte euch nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich erfolgreich umgezogen bin und seit heute mittag auch endlich wieder Internet habe. May the Force be with You!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:48, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Dann herzlich willkommen zurück im World Wide Web und hoffentlich viel Erfolg in der Hansestadt Hamburg! Corran (Diskussion) 19:07, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Möge sie auch mit dir sein. Ich hoffe der Umzug verlief wie geplant. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:28, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich freue mich, dich wieder in der Welt des Internets begrüßen zu können Datei:;-).gif. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:58, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hey, vielen Dank für das korrigieren der Weiterleitungen :) (eigentlich hatte ich das vor zu machen, habe es jedoch vergessen). [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:12, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem, das ist ja mein Job, wenn ich schon zu nichts anderem mehr komme Bild:--(.gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:19, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Hm :/ Wenn's okay ist nehme ich dir das ab, um dir andere Arbeiten zu ermöglichen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:29, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke für das Angebot, aber die Wartungslisten kann ich mal eben in 10 Minuten machen oder in zwei kleinen Pause à 5 Minuten... Da kann man keine Artikel schreiben, vor allem, weil ich diese Sachen auch häufig von der Arbeit aus mache und nicht von zu Hause Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:38, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, dann werde ich das nicht machen Bild:;-).gif Viel Erfolg bei deinem Job! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:11, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Aber wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dich mal hierum kümmern. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, woran das liegt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:23, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, werd' ich machen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:12, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Doppelte Weiterleitung Hi, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du Roboter vorerst nicht korrigieren sollst, da ich damit was ausprobieren will. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:40, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Alles klar! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:54, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Galaktische Zeitlinie Was heißt In-Universe und Out-Universe? Meinst du damit die Kategorien? Wenn ja verstehe ich das Problem nicht. Der Artikel beschreibt etwas aus der Realität welches mit dem Spiel The Old Republic zu tun hat. Die Kategorien wurden übrigens nicht von mir sondern von erfahrenen Benutzern hinzugefügt. Nicht representativ? Warum er beinhaltet eine Beschreibung was das ist. Was sollte man noch in den Artikel einfügen? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 11:33, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich antworte mal spontan: In-Universe und Out-Universe sagt aus, ob der Inhalt in Star Wars spielt oder aus der Realität betrachtet wird. In-Universe heißt also dass etwas in Star Wars spielt. Unsere Artikel sind normalerweise im In-Universe geschrieben, dh. es ließt sich so als wäre es wirklich passiert. Out-Universe wäre dann reale Sachen wie Organisationen die echt existieren. Solche Out-Universe Sachen sehen unsere Richtlinien bei normalen Artikeln nicht vor (außer im Hinter den Kulissen Abschnitt). Die NA hat also nichts mit den Kategorien zu tun, sondern dass der Artikel eigentlich In-Universe sein sollte aber Out-Universe ist. Ich hoffe ich hab das jetzt so klar wie möglich und korrekt rüber gebracht. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:50, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Achso aber warum hieß es dann das beides nicht geht? Das heißt es geht nur In oder Out. Und der Artikel ist doch nur Out, oder? Und was ist jetzt mit der In-Timeline gemeint? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:05, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Jetzt ist der Artikel Out-Universe geschrieben. Nun fehlt noch das In-Universe, also die Beschreibung des Inhalts von der Zeitlinie aus der Sicht der Figuren in dem Spiel, nicht die des Spielers. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:17, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Was Süßes Chat Hey Hunter, kannst du bitte kurz in den Chat kommen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:01, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, ich habe das jetzt erst gelesen. Hätte aber eh nicht gekonnt, da ich noch auf der Arbeit bin... könnte heute abend aber mal kurz vorbei schauen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:04, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, ich hoffe, dass ich dann da bin. Auf jeden Fall geht es um diese Vorlage. Ich würde gerne haben, dass |Farbe= die Hintergrundfarbe der Sprechblase angibt und |Farbe2= die der Umrandung. Außerdem würde ich gerne dieselbe Sprechblase zusätzlich noch andersrum haben wollen, also rechts das Bild und links die Sprechblase. Kriegst du das hin? Danke. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:07, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, hab das gestern doch nicht geschafft mehr geschafft... Hmm... Ben, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein... Die Vorlage gefällt mir nicht besonders. Ich finde es cool, wie du dich für das Thema einsetzt, aber die Vorlage hat für die endgültige Verwertung noch viel Verbesserungspotenzial (mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, dein Problem zu beheben). Gibt es da nicht vielleicht schon irgendwo ne Vorlage für sowas? (hab spontan mal das hier und das hier gefunden) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:18, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir gefiel sie eben auch nicht - deswegen bin ich ja zu dir gekommen. Datei:;-).gif Toll, die sehn beide super aus. Ich setze mich gleich dran, damit ich das Interview heute noch veröffentlichen kann. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 06:24, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wir haben das nun so gelöst. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:10, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Jo, hatte ich schon gesehen. Finde ich auch gar nicht so schlecht, allerdings wäre meiner Meinung nach eine etwas andere Farbgestaltung und Schriftgröße ratsam, da es sich ja nicht um ein buntes "Bild"-Interview handelt, sondern schon eine gewisse redaktionelle Qualität aufweist. Ich würde deshalb eher für Standard-Farbe und -Größe plädieren. Ausserdem würde ich es toll finden, wenn du die Bubble von Fry nach rechts ausrichtest und die von dir links belässt und wenn du hinbekommst, dass das Avatarbild, so nenne ich es jetzt einfach mal, immer oben steht, dann passt das mit den kleinen Pfeil der Sprechblase besser. Aber sonst finde ich das Design sehr ansprechend. Eine kleine Idee, aber kein Muss, warum nimmst du die Zeichnung aus dem TEA und kein tatsächliches reales Bild von Fry? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:15, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Jetzt habe ich Zeit für dich Datei:;-).gif. Also, wg. dem Bild, ich hab ihn extra nach einem Profilbild gefragt und er hat gemeint, er benutzt das aus dem Atlas ganz gerne, von dem her sollten wir das respektieren. Das mit der Bubble haben wir uns auch schon überlegt, es ging aber nicht - falls jemand das einrichten kann, darf er das gerne tun. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:48, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Noch ne Frage: wenn man eine Vorlage verschiebt, werden dann so Art Weiterleitungen angelegt oder muss man dann in jedem Artikel, in dem die Vorlage eingebunden ist, den Namen ändern? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:08, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Was hälste denn jetzt davon? Apropos, dass ist eine gute Frage, ich denke, der wird da keine Weiterleitung einbauen, sondern einfach die Vorlage aus der weitergeleiteten Vorlage nehmen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:36, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Sieht gut aus. Die Farben waren halt zur besseren Unterscheidung da, aber ich glaube so geht das auch. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:47, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Gut, dann kannst du das jetzt ja für das englische Interview umsetzen Bild:--P.gif --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:52, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich fühle mich geehrt Bild:--P.gif Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:00, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hunter, könntest du bitte in der MediaWiki:Common.css unter /* Variant : for right positioned triangle*/ float:right; ergänzen? Danke. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 13:12, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::?? Kannst du mir mal den kompletten Absatz da reinschreiben, wie der auszusehen hat? Ich weiß nicht, wo das mit rein soll... In die Klammer oder davor oder dahinter... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:19, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Entschuldige. Es sollte am Ende so aussehen (nur halt mit Farben): /* Variant : for right positioned triangle*/ .triangle-border.right { margin-right:30px; float:right; } Advieser (Diskussion) 13:29, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich fange hier mal wieder vorne an... Also @Advieser: erledigt! @Ben: Ich finde, dass das nun schon ziemlich gut aussieht. Zwei Dinge fehlen mir nun noch an den beiden Interview-Seiten: 1. Kannst und sollst du gerne erwähnen wer und wann und wie du das Interview mit ihm geführt hast! 2. Muss das Ganze noch kategorisiert werden! Ansonsten ist das ne hübsche runde Sache und verlangt nach mehr :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:24, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Iwl Hallo Hjhunter, ich habe Dir hier etwas geschrieben, das ist wahrscheinlich bei den vielen Bearbeitungen in unserem Wiki untergegangen. Möchte daher nochmals nachfragen, weil ich das bei Wikia ja auch erst noch zu Stande bringen muss. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:19, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hab da geantwortet. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:25, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Hjhunter, ::ich habe Dir vom Droiden eine Liste zusammenstellen lassen. Du kannst diese Liste gerne in Deinen BNR verschieben. Damit Du die farbliche Markierung der bereits aufgerufenen Artikel siehst, die Dein Internetbrowser normalerweise macht, müsstest Du nur in Deinen persönlichen Einstellungen (.css) dem :visited Selektor eine andere Farbe geben. ::Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 08:08, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm... das ist ja mal eine schöne Liste... Allerdings sind mir dabei auch aufgefallen, dass dort Artikel auftauchen, die Interwiki-Links haben... Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Solo sind nur Beispiele, die mir schnell ins Auge gefallen sind... Kannst du mir eine genaue Definition sagen, welche Artikel das sind? Nach welchen Kriterien hat der Bot diese Liste erstellt? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:36, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::: Hallo, danke für den Hinweis. Dieses Ergebnis ist sehr seltsam, eigentlich dürfte soetwas nicht passieren. Das scheint ein Fehler im Programm zu sein. Da kann ich wohl einen Bugreport schreiben... Ralux (Diskussion) 11:28, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::: Die Liste sollte jetzt passen. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:32, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::: PS: Du brauchst nur den en:-Interwiki einzutragen, den Rest kann der Droide machen. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:42, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hehe, Danke für den Hinweise. Aber wenn ich gerade schnmal dabei bin, dann kann ich das auch machen, werds mir nach diesem Hinweis aber überlegen, wenn da mehr als ein zusätzlicher drin ist ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:49, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hallo Hjhunter, ::::::::Du bekommst voraussichtlich irgendwann nächste Woche eine neue Liste als Arbeitsgrundlage. Diese wird dann (hoffentlich) kürzer sein, als die bisherige. Bis dahin bitte keine Interwikis mehr bearbeiten, falls es Dir nichts ausmacht. Datei:;-).gif Der Droide geht jetzt nämlich die nächsten Tage alle Artikel durch, und aktualisiert die Interwikis. Ralux (Diskussion) 17:43, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Alles klar. Habe mich die letzten zwei Wochen auch mehr um die Verwaisten Seiten gekümmert. Interwikis nachtragen ist nämlich echt ne Sch***-Arbeit... Aber irgendwer muss es ja machen... „Freue“ mich auf die neue Liste... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:23, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Der Import ist endlich abgeschlossen, ca. 1/3 der Artikel wurde aktualisiert. (Jubel bitte jetzt!) Die polnischen Interwikis hat er großteils herausgenommen. Wir müssten da ein eigenes Kürzel für die Biblioteka Ossus beantragen, ebenso für die frz. Wookiepédia dann klappt das mit denen auch... Es werden also noch weitere Nacharbeiten erforderlich sein. Und wichtig wäre auch, eine oder mehrere Personen zu ernennen, die bei neuen Artikel darauf achtet, dass die gleich mit Interwikis ausgestattet sind (sofern vorhanden), und Autoren darauf hinweist, diese in Zukunft auch selbst einzutragen. Ralux (Diskussion) 12:37, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlagskommentar Moin, Kollege! Ich mache das mal hier, um die Vorschläge nicht unnötig zu belasten. Ich habe drei Nutzer zitiert, zwei davon Administratoren, der andere ebenfalls über 9000 Bearbeitungen. Die Namen werde ich an dieser Stelle aus wohl ersichtlichen Gründen nicht nennen, auch wenn sich vielleicht einige denken können, welche Nutzer gemeint sind. Was diesen zugegebenermaßen durchaus extrem frechen und dämlichen Kommentar betrifft: Der stammt von Lukas, der bereits im August unbeschränkt gesperrt wurde, weil er immer wieder überall Werbung für seine Wikis über Star Wars gemacht und Nutzer gestört hat. Corran (Diskussion) 14:47, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: Bitte entschuldige diese ganze Bearbeiterei. Aus irgendeinem Grund aktiviert sich der Spamschutzfilter, wenn ich den Namen, den ich nicht angeben kann, anzugeben versuche. :Ok... Wie ich gesagt habe, es ist deine Meinung und es gut, dass du das kund tust. Ich war niemals im .net-Chat. Ich kann mich bei meiner Aussage deshalb nur auf die Kommentare beziehen, die mir als Leser zur Verfügung stehen. Und das sind die, die unter dem Beitrag bei der Jedi-Bibliothek stehen. Nichts desto trotz glaube ich dir, dass solche Aussagen getroffen worden sind. Und bleibe trotzdem bei meiner Meinung. Und zwar aus folgendem Grund: Mich interessieren solche Aussagen einfach nicht. Sollen die doch erzählen, was sie wollen... Wir machen hier unsere Arbeit und bieten unseren Lesern eine weitere Möglichkeit sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Ob die das genauso machen oder nicht, ist mir eigentlich ziemlich Schnuppe. Es wäre schön, weil ein Star Wars-Fan sich dann aus einer etwas größeren Informationsvielfalt schöpfen kann, aber mir persönlich ist das egal. Wenn jemand was bei Google sucht, werden wir trotzdem immer an erster Stelle stehen, ob die JP.net nun 40.000 Verlinkungen mehr hat oder nicht, ist mir vollkommen egal. Und ja, der Zeitpunkt des Interviews der .net mit der selben Person ist in der Tat verdächtig und ganz einfach Nachmachergetue, aber hey, was solls, wir haben das erste Mal so ein Interview geführt. Es wurde berichtet. Es wurde verlinkt. Das ist eine tolle Sache! Und entschuldige, dass ich das jetzt vielleicht etwas drastisch formuliere, aber die banalen Anschuldigungen entbehren jeder Grundlage und sind (genauso wie übertriebene Kommentare dazu unsererseits) Kinderkram. Ich werde mich damit nicht beschäftigen, weil mir meine Zeit einfach zu Schade ist, mich über so einen Kram aufzuregen. Es ist schade, aber bringt meinen Puls nicht nach oben... :PS: Gut, dass der Nutzer gesperrt ist. Denn so ein Schrott bringt mich auf die Palme! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:51, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Chat Hallo Hjhunter, könntest du bitte kurz in den Chat kommen? 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 12:45, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eet nich alls in eensenweg, anners gifft dat Buukwehdaag Bürokraten-Rechte für RC Hallo Hunter, wo ich dich gerade hier „sehe“, wollte ich dich kurz hieran erinnern. Schönen Abend noch Advieser Kontakt 17:22, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:18, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Hjhunter! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:06, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams :Hey Corran! Danke, dass du dich dafür so stark einsetzt. Leider kann ich an dem Zeitpunkt nicht, da ich da privaten Besuch im Hause habe und das auch nicht mehr absagen kann. Grundsätzlich habe ich ja meine Meinung dazu schon kundgetan. Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass wir das nicht überdramatisieren sollten. Ja, es ist ein Unding, dass Wikia da einfach ohne eine vorherige Klärung bzw. Diskussion einfach hier rumspielt. Die Art und Weise ist einfach unter aller Würde. Und diese Drohung, Leuten die Rechte wegzunehmen ist auch nicht in Ordnung. Aber da Wikia recht hat, müssen wir das so hinnehmen. Schliesslich bezahlen wir sonst nichts für die Jedipedia. Wenn man uns davon ganz normal in Kennnis gesetzt hätte, dann hätte es eine Änderung gegeben und fertig. Mal abgesehen davon überdeckt die Wikia Bubble (die Blaue) auf der rechten Seite auch Werbung und überdeckt die Wikia Skin. Nun ist das zwar eine Wikia Bubble und keine selbstgebaute, aber trotzdem. Mal abgesehen davon, haben uns doch Wikia-Leute geholfen, diese Bubble überhaupt erst zu installieren, sofern ich mich richtig erinnere. Und wir haben die seit mehr als einem Jahr. Warum fällt das erst jetzt auf? Gab es ne Änderung in den Nutzungsbedingungen? Wenn ja, warum wurde wir da nicht drüber in Kenntnis gesetzt? Und warum muss das auf diese Weise geschehen? :Wir müssen das Ganze vorsichtig anfassen. Sonst können die uns unsere Jedipedia wegnehmen. Denn die haben leider Recht. In den Nutzungsbedingungen steht: „...die ordnungsgemäße Funktion und Einblendung von Werbung, das Nutzerinterface und andere Funktionen für andere Nutzer nicht vorsätzlich zu blockieren, zu entfernen oder anderweitig zu beeinträchtigen, einschließlich Änderungen am oder Hinzufügungen von JavaScript und CSS, die die Werbeeinblendungen und/oder das Nutzerinterface und die Funktionsweise beeinträchtigen würden“. Und die Bedingungen sind vom 17. September letzten Jahres. Unsere Bubble gibt es seit dem 05. September 2013. Mir ist das nie aufgefallen, weil ich n Adblocker benutze, wie sehr wahrscheinlich viele von uns. Aber die haben nun mal leider Recht. Die Art und Weise ist allerdings absolut unter aller Sau. Und leider hast du Ihnen unabsichtlich auch noch ein gutes Argument geliefert: Wir sind eines der größten Wikis von Wikia. Demnach wird die Werbung auf unseren Seiten sehr häufig angezeigt, danach wird Wikia bezahlt, und wenn nun ein Werbender sieht, dass seine Werbung, für die er wahrscheinlich viel Geld bezahlt, nicht richtig dargestellt wird, dann gibt es genau solche Fälle. Also treibt das nicht zu weit und lasst uns eine andere Möglichkeit finden, bevor die uns hier den Laden schliessen... Denn wie gesagt dazu haben die das Recht: „Das Unternehmen behält sich vor, dein Nutzerkonto zu schließen, dein Nutzerprofil und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die du erstellt hast, zu löschen und/oder dich von der Nutzung oder dem Zugang zum Dienst jederzeit und nach seinem eigenen Ermessen mit oder ohne Benachrichtigung auszuschließen.“ (aus den Nutzungsbedingungen). In diesem Sinne: MtFbwy! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:59, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Es ist wirklich schade, dass du nicht anwesend sein wist. Vielleicht stimmt die Benutzung der Vorlage:Bubble nicht mit Wikias Nutzungsbedingungen überein. Aber ich würde dir mal raten ein Blick auf Uncyclopedia zu werfen. Die unterstehen nämlich auch Wikia und haben sogar den Oasis-Skin in ein Vector-Skin umprogrammiert, sodass gar keine Werbung gezeigt wird. Du hast auch damit recht, dass wir nichts bezahlen müssen und die Arbeit unter Wikia gratis, aber findest du wirklich, dass dies ein sinnvolles Argument ist? Ich meine, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, sind wir nur Wikias unbezahlte Arbeiter und Wikia macht Unmengen von Profit aus unserer Arbeit, während wir nichts erhalten. Dann käme noch die Bevormundung von Wikia hinzu. Wikia kann nicht einmal fünfzehn mickrige halbtransparentr Pixel tolerieren, wohingegen sie sowieso schon Unmengen an Werbung, davon Übergrößen an Werbebanner oder Vollbildwerbungen, auf unserer Seite haben. Sie beschweren sich darüber und drohen auch noch mit Sperren an, als ob das nicht schon genung wäre. Ohne dass wir etwas davon wissen, ändern sie mal so eben eine in unsere Hauptseite-eingebundene Vorlage. Eigentlich wollten wir uns den Aufforderungen nicht dem beugen! Unter anderem sollte auf der Notstandsitzung verschiedene Möglichkeiten besprochen, wonach abgestimmt werden sollte. Schon von vornerein war/ist es aber klar, dass sehr wenige für ein einfaches Beugen sind. Wir sind schließlich nicht an Wikia gebunden, sondern sie an uns. Unter anderem gibt es auch noch die Möglichkeit, unabhängig zu werden oder einem bereits unabhängigen Wiki beizutreten. Das wird dann am Samstag abgestimmt und ich bitte dich, deine Änderung auf der Bubble-Vorlage rückgängig zu machen, da dieses Vorgehen nicht dem Willen der Allgemeinheit der Autoren entspricht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 10:25, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Das ist vollkommen richtig. Wikia sagt zu uns, sie dürften uns keine Sonderregelungen gestattet, weil es dann alle anderen auch wollten, gleichzeitig verfügen aber noch zig weitere Wikis über ebensolche – mal außer Acht gelassen, dass wir die Hilfe bei der Bubble überhaupt erst von Wikia hatten. Daran sehe ich, dass Wikia offensichtlich weiterhin kein Interesse daran hat, ihre Mitglieder ehrlich zu respektvoll zu behandeln. Und da es, wie Kerem bereits erwähnte, sowieso nicht im allgemeinen Interesse der Nutzerschaft liegt, sich diesem Blödsinn, den Wikia da gerade abzieht, zu beugen, und wir immer noch eine Seite sind, bei der jeder mit seiner Meinung und Stimme ein Beteiligungsrecht hat, spreche ich mich ebenfalls dafür aus, die Bubble wieder einzusetzen. Und zwar bis wir morgen die Sitzung abgehalten und zu einer Lösung gekommen sind, so, wie wir es Andrea bereits mitgeteilt hatten. Wir verstehen deine Meinung vollkommen und du magst in einigen Punkten Recht haben – aber ich, und der größte Teil unserer Kollegen offensichtlich auch, lasse mir nicht drohen, die Administration gesperrt zu bekommen, weil wir 15px an Schundwerbung verdecken, die sowieso kein Schwein beachtet. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:01, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich gebe euch in fast allen Punkten recht. Nur leider ändert das die Situation nicht. Wir verstoßen mit der Bubble gegen die Nutzungsbestimmungen. Ich habe euch den entsprechenden Passus hier auf die Disku gestellt. Ich versteh das nicht, dass ihr euch so in Rage schreiben könnt. Wenn ihr wollt aktiviert sie wieder, aber lebt dann auch mit den Konsequenzen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:59, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::: Jetzt muss ich Dich leider schon wieder korrigieren Hjhunter. Meines Wissens nach verstoßen wir mit der Bubble nicht gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen. Auf unserer Hauptseite wurde nie Werbung blockiert, so wie Du das z.B. mit Deinem Adblocker-Programm machst. Ich könnte jetzt noch mehr schreiben, aber wir besprechen das sowieso dann alles auf der Notstandssitzung. Ralux (Diskussion) 10:40, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ralux, wie häufig muss ich das denn noch erklären: Es geht hier nicht oder nur teilweise um das Blockieren. Es geht vor allem um die Beeiträchtigung. Und unsere Bubble beeinträchtigt die Darstellung von Werbung bzw. den Wikia-News unten auf der Seite. Selbst ein Pixel wäre als Beeinträchtigung zu sehen. Die Bubble überdeckt ganz oder teilweise Bereiche, die nicht von uns kontrolliert werden, sondern von Wikia und damit beeiträchtigt sie die Funktionsweise der besagten Elemente. Demnach ist es ein Verletzung der Nutzungsbedingungen (Vielleicht solltest du dir die hier nochmal genau durchlesen). Demnach hat Wikia (wie gesagt: LEIDER) Recht und wir müssen uns was anderes überlegen. Hilfe wurde angeboten. Ich hoffe wir machen davon Gebrauch von und lassen uns mit der zugesagten Hilfe eine neue Sache einfallen, die nicht gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt. Das könnt ihr alle drehen und wenden wie ihr wollt, das Ergebnis bleibt dasselbe. Und versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, mich nervt diese ganze Sache und ich hätte gut auf diese ganze Geschichte verzichten können und ich stelle mich hier auch nicht auf die Seite von Wikia. Ich erkenne einfach nur an, dass die RECHT haben. Wie gesagt leider... Ich habe hier gerade das Gefühl, dass ich hier jetzt zum Schuldigen gemacht werde. Und das gefällt mir nicht! Wir haben durch ein Element die Nutzungsbedingungen verletzt, wurden darauf hingewiesen (zugegebenermaßen auf die denkbar schlechteste Art und Weise) und ich habe lediglich unsere Seite wieder diesen Bedingungen abgepasst, um sie wieder den Nutzungsbedingungen komform zu machen. Das gleiche würde ich machen, wenn jemand hier pornografisches oder menscherechtsverletzendes Material hochladen würde: Ich würde es Löschen und damit ebenfalls die Nutzungsbedingungen umsetzen, mal abgesehen von anderen Gründen. Also kurz zusammengefasst. Lest euch bitte die obenverlinkenten Nutzungsbedingungen durch. Da steht klipp und klar drin, was wir zu tun und zu lassen haben. Und leider (!) fällt unsere Bubble in letzteres. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:02, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Letztens hattest Du noch davon gesprochen, die Werbung würde blockiert werden, und ich solle Dir das glauben. Jetzt soll es eine Beeinträchtigung der Funktionsweise (sic!) sein... Ich fürchte, Du weißt selber nicht genau, was der eigentliche Grund ist, und ratest da jetzt hoffnungslos herum. Ralux (Diskussion) 12:21, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Als Administrator der Jedipedia.DE plädiere ich an euch, sofort diese Diskussion einzustellen. Ich habe Gründe, die ich aber hier nicht nennen kann. Macht solche Sachen bitte im IRC - jetzt oder um 18 Uhr. Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:27, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Bevor das hier ausartet, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einfach warten, bis wir heute Abend unsere Sitzung abgehalten haben, über deren Verlauf ich dich, Hunter, auch gerne später informieren kann. Was ich nur noch anmerken möchte, ist, dass keiner dich, Hunter, zum Schuldigen machen möchte, sondern einige den affigen Kram von Seiten Wikias lediglich nicht nachvollziehen konnten und können. Sicherlich kann es durchaus sein, dass die Benutzung einer solchen Vorlage in den Richtlinien, die nach der Einführung hier aktualisiert wurden, untersagt ist. Ich denke, dass jeder hier gute Argumente aufweist und nur darauf bedacht ist, seine Meinung kundzutun, alles weitere besprechen wir heute Abend, und dann wird diese Auseinandersetzung hoffentlich schnell geklärt. :-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:29, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::@Ralux: Das ist eine bodenlose Unterstellung von dir. Ich rate hier nicht hoffnungslos herum, sondern versuche lediglich darzustellen, was der Grund für diese ganze Aktion ist. Die gleichen Argumente wurden doch bereits auch von Wikia formuliert. Ich habe lediglich anhand der Nutzungsbedingungen argumentiert. Und in meinen Augen ist das Blockieren durch ein anderes Element eine Beeinträchtigung der Funktion. Also stelle hier bitte keine grundlosen Theorien in den Raum und beschuldige mich nicht, dass ich mit hier irgendwas aus den Fingern sauge. Das geht dann doch zu weit. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:31, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Tut mir leid, dass das bei Dir so rüber kam. Ich wollte Dir überhaupt nichts unterstellen; beschuldigen wollte ich Dich schon gar nicht. Falls ich diesen Eindruck erweckt haben sollte, bitte ich höflichst um Entschuldigung. Ralux (Diskussion) 18:04, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Administratoren-Zeug Hallo Hunter, wir (d.h. RC, Akt'tar und ich) würden uns ganz gerne einmal mit dir im Chat zusammensetzen - bezüglich der Verteilung der Jedipedia-Prioritätssektoren auf uns aktive Administratoren Datei:;-).gif (Die Formulierung kommt nicht von mir^^). Für Terminvorschläge deinerseits wären wir dir sehr dankbar. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:10, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) BIld- und Artikelquelle Moin Hjhunter, ich wollte fragen, warum du die Links in der Vorlage:Bildquelle sowie Vorlage:Artikelquelle von internen auf externe abgeändert hast? Dies ist meines Erachtens nach nicht empfehlenswert, da externe Links laut Dreist :) die Ladezeit einer Seite erhöhen. Schönen Tag --Advieser (Diskussion) 20:14, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Der Grund ist ziemlich simpel: Wenn wir ein Bild oder einen Artikel verlinken, den wir nachher löschen, dann entsteht ein unnötiger Rotlink, der in unseren Wartungslisten auftaucht. Und gerade bei Bildern ist dies nicht so toll. Bei externen Links erhalten wir grundsätzlich den selben Text, aber keine Rotlinks und Wartungslisteneinträge, die wiederrum nachträglich bearbeitet werden müssten. Und, um mal ehrlich zu sein, Ladezeiten sind bei der aktuellen Bandbreite der meisten Internetnutzer eh egal, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, warum ein externer Link Ladezeiten erhöhen sollte... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:21, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, danke für die rasche Antwort. Wie gesagt, das mit den Ladezeiten stammt von Dreist. :) Schönen Abend noch. --Advieser (Diskussion) 20:47, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Artikelzusammenführung Moin Hunter, ich hab gesehen, dass du Fluss um eine neue Zusammenführung gebeten hast. Jedoch wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass RC-3004 diese Aufgabe inzwischen auch erledigen kann, da Fluss grade nicht so gut erreichbar ist. Wenn du etwas entdeckst, dann red lieber mit unserem Soldaten, der macht das bestimmt gerne :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:30, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kekserl Einmal den Keks dafür und den zweiten als Willkommensgruß im CheckUser-Team Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:55, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Wow, dass ging schnell mit dem CheckUser, und danke :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:41, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Artikel zusammenführen Hallo Hunter :) Zu deiner Frage betr. Seitenzusamenführung: Ist für einen Admin relativ einfach. # Lösche die Seite A # Verschiebe Seite B nach Seite A # Stelle Seite A wieder her (mit allen Versionen, außer versionsgelöschten, also vandalisierten) # am schwierigsten: Kopiere aus den beiden letzten Versionen von Seite A und Seite B die relevanten Informationen und füge sie zur neuen Seite zusammen, die du dann speicherst. Falls du weitere Fragen hast, sprich mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite an. Grüße in der Macht an alle, die dies lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 05:38, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC)